


A Reunion Date

by charlotteatethecat



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, F/M, Inappropriate Peter, M/M, Sassy Cora, candypinkcocks, cora's a little shit, dilfwolf, just some fluff, talia is my jam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 07:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1931802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlotteatethecat/pseuds/charlotteatethecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off this tumblr post by candypinkcocks and dilfwolf: http://candypinkcocks.tumblr.com/post/91360822350/someone-please-write-this-for-me-and-dilfwolf</p><p>Derek meets Stiles at his family reunion. Stiles is a waiter. Derek needs to get away. Enough said.</p><p>Check them both out on tumblr!!<br/>http://dilfwolf.tumblr.com/<br/>http://candypinkcocks.tumblr.com/</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Reunion Date

"Mom!" Derek shouted, his eyes pleading with his mother to keep him away from his Uncle Peter. He's almost ready to violently stab himself with his fork if he has to listen to his uncle croon about his hot young girlfriend's very supple breasts.

Talia simply rolled her eyes and waved him off, concentrating on satisfying the needs of his great Aunt Eileen, who has managed to get herself caught up in the tablecloth.

Derek glanced around the rest of the table to see if anyone else would come to his rescue, but no dice. Laura and her fiancé were talking with some of his younger cousins, who were confused by the fact that Laura had a child inside her, and his other Aunt had a smirk on her lips whilst she listened to Laura struggle to explain. His older brothers were talking to his father about a new business deal they'd just signed with the local garage, and his younger sister Cora was too busy stealing sips of their great Uncle's wine.

Derek groaned and let his head drop into his hands. He could still hear his uncle continuing his tirade about the constant state of pleasure he is in, when he felt a light tap against his shoulder. He separated his fingers and glanced up at the person that was now looking down at him, and instantly dropped his hands. 

The other guy; Stiles, his name-tag read, grinned down at him. "Hey, you look like you'd rather be anywhere else but here." He said, pouring some more wine into Derek's glass. 

Derek just gaped. Honey-brown eyes, surrounded by a spattering of freckles, and one of the most adorable noses took up his vision, and he gulped. He didn't even realise that the waiter had asked him anything, until those honey eyes widened in shock. "Oh gosh man, I'm sorry!" He started. "They're like your family, that was really not cool, I get it." 

Derek looked at him confused, before he noticed that he was leaving. "No wait!" He spat out, quickly grabbing the guy's wrist and pulling him back towards the table. "Sorry, I just...you-and my uncle, and everything. I just..." Derek groaned again and leaned his head against his hand, where it was gripping Stiles' wrist.

He heard a small thud and then felt someone patting him on the head. "Hey, it's okay, big guy. Family, I get it." Stiles said. "Actually no, I don't get it, there's only me and my dad, but whenever I brought a boyfriend round...well let's just say anything they do, cannot be worse than your sheriff father cleaning his gun at the kitchen table in some weird cliché, meet the parents situation, okay?" 

Derek grins against his hand and then looks up at him, leaning back into his touch. He's about to open his mouth to say something, when Stiles' face pales and he realises that he's looking somewhere behind him. "Ermm, hey, Mr. Stubble. There's a younger, female double of you, giving me a really terrifying grin from across the table."

Derek's head spun around so fast that he caught Cora dropping her phone down and the table and raising her eyebrows. "What, Der?" She said to him, a smirk on her lips. "I was simply cataloguing the rare sight of you socialising." She then looked up at Stiles and her smirk widened. "Ooh, petting. You got some sort of kinky role-play going on, Brother?"

Both Stiles and Derek turned bright red, before separating like they both been touching a hot poker. They looked at Cora with horror on their faces and started speaking over each other. "We weren't--there was absolutely--I'm working that's like-- I mean why would--you guys are with your family..." Cora lifted a hand and they both shut up.

"Hey, Mom." She said and turned to where Talia was sitting, and the whole table was now watching. "I think Derek has some things he need to take care of." She added a little wink on the end that made her mother chuckle.

Talia shook her head and looked over to where Derek was leaning into the waiter's space. "Derek, sweetie. How about you and your friend leave early and go for a coffee or something?" She said, addressing Derek, but looking over Stiles' frame, and smirking when he squirmed under her gaze.

Derek just sat with his mouth open. No-one was ever allowed to leave a reunion early. They'd even forced Cora to come home for the week from college. He looked at his mother and closed his mouth. Nodding at his mother her turned back to Stiles, but stopped when his mother started talking again. "That is, of course, if Chef Deaton doesn't mind you leaving Stiles?" Talia asked.

It took Stiles a minute to make his mouth work. "No. I...I mean, no, he won't mind me leaving. We're kind of overstaffed today anyways." He then looked down at Derek and gulped. "I mean, that is, if you want..."

He didn't even get to finish, as Derek jumped from the table and grabbed his hand. "Get me away from these people." He leaned and whispered into Stiles' ear. 

Stiles grinned and pulled him away to the back so they could get his stuff and use the back exit. They both threw a wave over their shoulder, and moved quickly, grinning and giggling like teenagers. Just as they approached the staff-room they heard Derek's Uncle speak. "If that was my girlfriend dragging me away, I'd know that my back was gonna be a few scratches away from physical assault." 

They both rolled their eyes and then laughed when they heard all of the adults shout, "Peter!"  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"...and that's how they met." Cora finished, grinning over at where her brother and brother-in-law were groaning and leaning against each other.

"You don't have to tell the story at ever single family gathering, you know." Stiles muttered, resting his head against his husband's shoulder.

"But why not? It's such a good story!" She exclaimed. "Besides, you've got another five years of it left."

"What? Why?" Stiles asked, a frown on his face. He looked at Derek and noticed a blush on his cheeks, where it was hidden in his hands. "Derek?"

Cora cackled. "Oh Der-bear, you didn't tell him?"

Stiles looked really confused now, and Cora took pity on him.

"Derek made a bet with me when we were eighteen. That the first person to bring someone to meet the family, had to deal with the other telling the story of how they met for the next ten years. No matter how embarrassing." She grinned and winked at Stiles. "I also got his bedroom. Sorry about that, by the way. I know how small my old room was."

Stiles' mouth dropped open and he thumped Derek on the shoulder. "You mean to tell me, that we had to sleep in the smallest room in the universe; for two years, because you lost a bet?!"

"Sorry." Derek muttered, smiling up at Stiles. "It's not my fault that our first date started with you stealing me away from my family reunion."

"Oh, well I do apologise, dear husband of mine." Stiles started, leaning up and grinning at him. "Would you have rather I had left you with Creepy Uncle Peter? I'm sure he had so much more to tell you about his girlfriend's amazing body. You know she has a tattoo on her..."

Derek cut him off with a kiss and Stiles chuckled into his mouth. He brought his hands up and let them rest against Derek's neck. "I love you, you know." Stiles told him, pulling away from his mouth. "Crazy family and all."

Derek grinned. "I know." He then leant forward and caught Stiles' mouth in a deeper kiss. He waved a hand at Cora after she muttered about 'stupid idiots in love', and then left to talk to the rest of the family.

The rest of the family had congregated by the buffet table and were talking between themselves, but they all looked over at the booth in the corner and burst into laughter when they heard Stiles screech. "Wait! Did you just Han Solo me, you bastard!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to candypinkcocks and dilfwolf for the brilliant idea/prompt!!!
> 
> I've got a couple of AU's on the go and I'm currently editing them for AO3, but they should be up soon!
> 
> Check me out on tumblr: charlotteatethecat!!!


End file.
